Home
by SandmanCircus
Summary: Marie and Stein move in to their new home. Smut and fluff happens.
So, Dollypop knitted me A SCARF, so in return I wrote her SteinMarie smutfluff. Enjoy!

 **...**

 **Home**

 **...**

Her fingers, sore and coated with dust, rummaged through the final box holding remnants of the life they'd lived in their small apartment. Even with twenty boxes filled and brimming, what once cluttered their old flat did little to fill the wide expanse of the two floor home.

Not to say the house was overly large, it had three bedrooms, two baths, a small-ish living room, and a recently renovated kitchen. It wasn't modern, nor too old, but it was warm, thought Marie, and with a little personal touches it would make a fine home.

Marie lifted the small, decorative bowl from the now empty box-a fancy porcelain something-or-other given to them by a distant aunt of Stein's at their wedding. All Marie could remember about the woman was that she wore far too much perfume-and far too little clothing.

With a supporting hand at her back, Marie rose stiffly from the ground. "Finally," she sighed, tossing the ornate pottery none-too-gently onto a nearby side table.

"I take it that was the last box?" a voice said behind her, scratchy and familiar in a way that sent warmth curling beneath her breast.

Marie shot her husband a backward glance as she leaned down to collect the packing paper in a ball. She crumpled it up in her hands and tossed it in the box, heaving a sigh as she regarded the space with satisfaction. "Come up from the dungeon, have you?"

Stein came up beside her, shoulders hunched as they usually were, his arm brushing hers as he loomed above. He raised a steaming mug in his hand. "Coffee," he grunted.

Marie had to crane her neck up to see him. "Not to see me?" she teased, smiling.

"That too." Stein placed a warm hand at the base of her spine and leaned down to press a kiss against her neck. "The downstairs is almost clean, I was thinking I would tackle the office next."

Marie snorted. "Good luck with that, the room is a disaster."

Wordlessly, he set aside his cup and obligingly opened his arms when Marie stepped close for a hug. She leaned against him, breathing in the faint smell of cigarette smoke and laundry soap that clung to his sweater. It was such an odd scent to find comforting, and yet it was one she often found she missed when he was gone.

They stayed like that for several moments, content to remain silent in eachothers arms. The morning sun had just begun to peek through yellow curtains, lighting up the swaying dust particles and bathing the room in a warm glow. Marie closed her eyes and sighed, content.

"To answer your question," Marie finally mumbled. "It _was_ the last box. Which means we are the official owners of 2056 Death Lane. Effective as of two minutes ago."

Marie's bangs blew away from her face as Stein huffed. "One could argue we were the official owners two weeks ago," he said, fingering the bottom of her blouse, "when we bought the place."

She smiled, eyes still closed. "Mm, but then one wouldn't need a reason to celebrate."

Stein brushed a hand over her bottom. His voice lowered. "The _last_ time we celebrated, our new neighbours filed a notice to the building manager. Something about a woman screaming?"

Marie leaned back, opening her eyes to look at him. "Is that a no?"

Stein raised an eyebrow, the beginnings of an amused smile curling his lips as the corners of his eyes crinkled in that way she loved so much. "And miss a chance to celebrate with you? My dear, _never_."

She laughed when he leaned in to press butterfly kisses up the side of her face. "Get lost. You have a basement to clean."

He squeezed her shoulder affectionately before leaving out the kitchen door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Shouldn't take too much longer." A moment later she heard his careful steps trod down into the basement.

"Make sure to get the cob webs!"

"Okay."

"The ones on the ceiling!"

"Mhm!"

Marie sighed, smiling to herself as she turned to face her new home. She was happy. Not entirely an odd feeling in itself, nor one she was unfamiliar with. In fact, Marie considered herself to be one of the happiest people she knew-by shere force of will if nothing else.

But this happiness, this all consuming feeling of warmth that swelled beneath her breast and pulled a smile across her face, _was_ a new experience. It was addictive, and special, and _perfect_.

Her hand lowered to rest against her abdomen.

She would fight with all she had and _all she was_ to preserve that happiness and the family she'd fought for.

The ringing of the phone cut her from her unusually intense thoughts.

Shaking her head, Marie walked to the cordless handheld and answered. "Hello?" She brushed her hair behind one ear, and absently adjusted a crooked picture frame.

"Marie Maj-ner! As I live a breathe, it's been awhile."

Marie could feel the final vestiges of peace slowly trickle away as she sighed. "Hello, Spirit. It's pronounce _Mjolnir_ , as you well know, and it's Marie Stein now."

"Riiight, the wedding was a thing."

Marie dug into the wooden side table with her finger nail. " _Yeah_ , we had a whole day and everything. You were a groomsmen? Had sex with the DJ?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't remember half of that day, and believe me, I prefer it that way."

Marie rubbed her face. "What do you want, Spirit?"

"I'm outside!"

"What." A loud knock on the door followed, as if to prove his words weren't some horrible practical joke. Cursing, Marie rushed to the window and poked her head out.

Sure enough, Spirit stood at their front stoop, waving up at her with that signature dumb grin on his face. "Hey!" he called up, holding his cellphone away from his ear to point at the six pack of beer in his hand. "Open up! I brought alcohol!"

Marie groaned, returning his wave halfheartedly with a pained smile.

"Stein!" she yelled, after she'd hung up and closed the window. "Stein, your _best friend_ is here!"

Spirit was fine in small doses, but Marie wasn't entirely sure she was ready to welcome him into her home yet. She wasn't sure she'd be ready to welcome him into her home _ever_. Even as this and other damning thoughts ran through her brain, Marie walked to the front door - struggling to suppress the grimace on her face.

"I don't have any friends!" was Stein's distant reply from downstairs.

"Your annoying acquaintance is here!" Marie yelled back before she turned the handle and pulled open the door. " _Spirit_ , what a pleasant surprise. I was sure that restraining order had been sent out."

Spirit winked and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm afraid it doesn't kick in till Tuesday."

"Shame," a tired sounding voice said from behind them.

Both turned to see Stein leaning against the hallway, coffee mug in hand as usual. Spirit grinned, passing the case of beer to Marie who let out an 'oof' at the surprise weight. "And look at you, the old ball and chain! How's married life treating you? Honeymoon over yet?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"Don't be like that, I brought you beer!"

"Which you've made my pregnant wife carry to the kitchen."

"Is that your wife? I could've sworn that was some kid you smuggled in from the local orphanage to do your cooking and cleaning."

Marie rolled her eyes and dropped the pack onto the counter. "I'd like to see you try to walk in heels while pregnant!"

"Ah, I think I'll pass on that."

"You're not planning on staying long, I hope?" Stein drawled, arms crossing.

Spirit made a big show of waving his arms in the air. "Alas, no. I'm needed elsewhere. The ladies at the club need help moving some furniture and I gallantly offered my aid."

"How kind of you," said Marie, coming up to stand beside Stein. His arm lifted to wrap around her shoulders. "I'm surprised you haven't been nominated for sainthood."

"All in due time, sweet." Spirit smile turned awkward when the both just stared at him silently. "... _Right_ , well I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Cleaning," Stein deadpanned.

"Right, cleaning. I'll let you get back to that… Unless, you wanted help…?"

" _Goodbye_ , Spirit."

He left soon after, though not without a little more gentle persuasion on Marie's part, and not so gentle on Stein's. Many goodbye's were said, and grudging promises to meet up again, and "yes, Spirit, we'll tell you if Maka calls" or "no, Spirit, I'm sure it's not crabs this time".

"I thought he'd never leave," Marie said, collapsing onto the couch when they were finally alone. "For someone who was just dropping by he sure stayed a long time."

"He's just lonely," Stein replied, gently nudging Marie aside so he could sit down beside her. She immediately slumped against him, her head falling against his lap as she kicked up her feet to lay on the arm rest. His fingers rose to comb through her hair. "Maka hasn't been returning his calls."

"I suppose we should invite him for dinner," Marie said, eyes closing. "Mm, that feels good."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Honey, you secretly dissected the man for years, I think you can manage a dinner or two."

"He can't prove anything." His nails scraped-rounded and blunt-against her scalp and a shiver ran down her spine. Marie groaned, her stomach clenched.

She felt lips brush against her ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. "We have to clean." It was a weak protest at most, her body already molding against him as his lips trailed down to her collarbone - pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down the vulnerable slope of her neck.

"I think we deserve a break, don't you?" The words were whispered against her flesh, and the tickle of warm breath made her shiver. She wordlessly moved to accommodate him as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, the front opening at the gentle beckoning of his fingers.

Stein got up from the couch, ignoring Marie's groan as he head fell back against the cushions. The sound of protest soon turned to one of pleasure as Stein positioned himself over her, arms braced on either side of her body as his mouth traced the outline of her breast, leaving a wicked trail of mottled purple bruises in his wake. Head falling back, Marie groaned, carding her fingers through his hair and _pulling_ once he reached a particular sensitive patch of skin.

Stein leaned up to capture her lips with his own, the pillow of his bottom lip damp and sticky as he kissed her with a hungry ferocity that Marie met head on. The rest of her clothes were pulled off, thrown carelessly about the recently cleaned room.

Stein's fingers trailed down through golden curls and Marie clenched her teeth, hips curling up with the rhythm he created. Her hand lifted and brushed against the tented hardness in his slacks. Stein hissed in response.

"Enough," Marie gasped, tugging at his pants. Her breath mingled with his as he leaned down and pressed fevered kisses across her face. "I want y-you." Her words hitched when his fingers _curled_.

"Not yet," the words left his mouth in a rough whisper. He turned her body so she was facing him, half off the couch, and spread her thighs with calloused, well used hands. He put his mouth on her. She screamed.

Stein reached up and palmed her breast as she vibrated beneath him, hips raising and grinding to the motion of his tongue. Throaty moans filled the glowing living room, hitching and gasping with every suck and lick until finally Marie jerked and rolled back into the couch in a gasping heap.

Finally, _finally,_ Stein climbed over her on the couch, maneuvering them so they lay firmly in the middle of the couch once more. Stein pressed one final kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder before he took himself in hand and slowly pushed into her. He braced himself on his forearms over her, their lips a whisper away as they moved together. The rhythm was one they knew well, had practiced and perfected over the years.

Marie came first, a soundless gasp as she arched her body up before collapsing against the cushions. The clenching of her muscles sent Stein over a moment later, his movements slowing till their bodies pressed together in one final full bodied kiss and he grunted to completion.

Marie kissed his face as he panted against her, rubbing his back while he cradled her close.

"That's the couch christened," she whispered into his ear.

Stein laughed and hugged her tighter.


End file.
